Fight for us
by LightOrDarkness92
Summary: Da capitoli vari : Luthien Lavellan era sempre stata sicura di tutto, ma adesso doveva decidere del destino del mondo. Dorian Pavus desiderava cambiare il Tevinter, per contro mai avrebbe immaginato che l'Inquisizione potesse cambiare la sua esistenza a tal punto. Cullen Rutherford in fondo era lì in una sorta di redenzione, in essa non pensava certo di trovarci l'amore.


Act.I : Neve su Haven.

" Luthien, dovrai intraprendere una missione importante. Da sud mi sono giunte notizie preoccupanti e al tempo stesso di speranza "

" Ditemi guardiano. "

" Nel Farelden la Chiesa ha intenzione di convocare un'incontro, da questo il conflitto tra magi e templari potrebbe concludersi o espandersi. Desidero ti infiltri come spia, sei l'unica che può riuscirci. "

" ... Mi scusi per la domanda ma ... ha avuto visioni in tal proposito ? "

" ... Perchè me lo chiedi ? "

" Vi sono grata per la fiducia che riponete in me, permettetemi però di obbiettare. Nonostante questo sia un momento vitale … non è credo sia il nostro, finora ci siamo sempre tenuti lontani dagli affari degli uomini e ... degli altri elfi. "

" … Ho avuto delle visioni, stranamente più fievoli del solito. Un eco … un eco del cambiamento per tutti gli elfi. "

" Capisco … o della distruzione se l'incontro fallirà. "

" … Sei ancora giovane Luthien, ma possiedi più saggezza di molti nostri guerrieri. I tuoi genitori sarebbero fieri di te. "

" … Grazie, perdoni la frase di poco fa. "

" Una preoccupazione giustificata, non preoccuparti. "

" Quanto partirò ? "

" Ti imbarcherai clandestinamente tra cinque giorni sulla prima nave per Denremir. Il conclave inizierà il primo giorno d'inverno al tempio della Divina Andraste. "

Luthien aprì gli occhi e il mondo si materializzò violento. I suoi colori, ancora scuri nelle fievoli luci del mattino, le sembrarono infinitamente più rassicuranti dell'incubo in cui era piombata. Sentiva il sudore scendere lungo la fronte e le guance, il respiro affannato mentre il cuore martellava il petto. Le ci volle un po' prima di calmarsi e solo a quel punto si alzò. La camera nel frattempo era divenuta più luminosa, permettendole di arrivare senza troppe difficoltà di fronte al mobile provvisto di specchio. Fissò la propria immagine e anche nella debole luce distinse i tratti del viso : gli occhi, leggermente obliqui e di un viola intenso, erano segnati da profonde occhiaie, mentre i capelli corti e neri, di solito raccolti in un caschetto mosso, formavano un improbabile cresta sopra la fronte. La dalish sospirò e immerse le mani nella bacinella di rame posta sul lato destro del mobile. L'acqua era fredda, ma almeno riuscì ad allontanare quei ricordi, anzi più che ricordi era più corretto parlare di sensazioni, poiché da molto tempo nei suoi sogni trovavano posto solo suoni e odori. Forse proprio la mancanza d'immagini rendeva il resto più potente e nitido : così il fruscio delle foglie, voci confuse e famigliari, il rumore di un tessuto scostato, evocavano il clan e il guardiano, lontani e sperava incolumi nei Liberi Confini, mentre altre più oscure e malvagie si erano manifestate con più prepotenza ... urla di dolore, voci implorati pietà, versi così terrificanti da gelare il sangue, l'odore della Sensazioni quest'ultime collegate a un solo evento, l'evento che aveva spazzato via l'intero Conclave causando la morte di innumerevoli persone, tra cui la Divina Justinia. Oltre a una serie di conseguenze corredate : l'apertura del Varco e il dilagare di demoni in varie parti del Ferelden e non, l'aggravarsi del conflitto tra magi e templari, impegnati ad accusarsi l'un l'altro dell'uccisione della Divina e la Chiesa impossibilitata ad agire fino all'elezione di una nuova giuda. Ma grazie a lei, l'Araldo di Andraste, colei che possedeva la chiave della salvezza, e la forza dell'Inquisizione, tutto questo presto finirà : il provvidenziale aiuto dato ai magi di rifugio a Redcliffe aveva aumentato le file della neonata e risorta organizzazione, ma soprattutto l'unione delle abilità magiche col suo dono riuscirà a chiudere definitivamente il Varco. Luthien continuò a fissare la propria immagine e non provò ne sollievo ne felicità, ma che motivi c'erano per non gioire ? Tra qualche giorno il marchio sulla mano scomparirà, l'Inquisizione concentrerà le energie nel trovare l'Antico, colui che delle parole del Magister Alexius, era dietro i recenti e catastrofici eventi, e infine lei tornerà a casa. Eppure ciò che sentiva dentro di sé, e con sempre maggior frequenza era un senso di vuoto, un vuoto indefinito, sovente riempito di insicurezze e pensieri oscuri … morte, dolore, incapacità, egoismo. Scosse la testa cacciando tutto nelle profondità della mente. Fece un profondo respiro e un disperato bisogno d'aria la invase, per quanto le case degli umani fossero solide e calde, per un'elfa abituata a vivere in mezzo alla foresta spesso risultavano soffocanti. Si mise apposto i capelli, veloce indossò una camicetta, il pesante giaccone di pelle e gli stivali, infine uscì.

Nella luce dell'alba Haven era silenziosa, l'aria pungente e un sottile strato di neve ricopriva ogni le orecchie. Lontano, da qualche parte fra gli alberi oltre le mura, il canto degli uccelli risuonava dolce annunciando l'arrivo del nuovo giorno. Nell'ascoltarlo si sentì meglio e il desiderio trovarsi in mezzo al verde si fece più forte, forse in mezzo ai boschi custodi delle Sacre Ceneri avrebbe trovato un po' di pace. Passò davanti alla locanda e proprio quando era di fronte all'entrata la porta di aprì di colpo. Non ricordava il nome delle proprietaria, l'astemia l'aveva tenuta lontana da qual luogo, ma appena la donna la vide il suo sguardo estenuato lasciò lo spazio a un'espressione luminosa, un effetto congenito al ruolo di Prescelta di Andraste.

" Oh ! ... Meno male che siete passata di qui Araldo ! "

Il tono era così sollevato che non se la sentì di cercare una scusa per andarsene.

" C'è … qualche problema ? "

" Beh … in effetti …"

La donna si fece da parte e sulla soglia comparve un uomo, forse il marito, che sorreggeva per il braccio una terza figura. La identificò subito e lo stupore si mischiò con l'imbarazzo.

" …. Ehi … buon … giorno Araldo ... "

" … Giorno Dorian. "

" Era talmente ubriaco ieri sera … " cominciò a spiegare la donna portandosi una mano sulla guancia " … così lo abbiamo lasciato dormire su un tavolo, ma adesso dobbiamo aprire, capisce bene … "

" … Si capisco bene. Sarà meglio liberarvi da questo peso. "

" Lei ? È sicura di farcela ?! "

A volte non capiva se questo atteggiamento premuroso nei confronti di un'elfa dalish proveniente dai Liberi Confini fosse dovuto da un effettivo cambio di mentalità o al semplice fatto che adesso possedeva la chiave per la salvezza del mondo, laddove la maggior parte delle persone fino a un mese prima la considerava responsabile della morte della Divina. Sta di fatto una nota d'irritazione l'attraversò, lieve come una scossa.

" Certamente. " rispose avvicinandosi ai due uomini.

Mise la spalla sotto il braccio libero del mago e strinse la mano intorno alla cintura sul fianco opposto passando dietro la schiena. Dorian puzzava terribilmente d'alcool, anzi di pessimo alcool come avrebbe corretto lui stesso. Il marito della proprietaria le lanciò un'occhiata perplessa prima di mollare la presa. Luthien barcollò leggermente poi issò meglio il compagno sulle spalle, afferrandogli il poso con la mano libera. Mentre si allontanava i due la ringraziarono con aria meravigliata … spesso le genti di città ignoravano l'effettiva forza degli elfi dalish. A intervalli irregolari Dorian mormorava parole sconnesse, ma riusciva comunque a procedere senza troppe difficoltà, per cui dedusse era messo meglio rispetto a quattro giorni addietro, quando alcune guardie l'avevano trovato in un angolo tra due case. In breve arrivò al portone principale e ordinò alle sentinelle di aprire. Dopo aver ribadito più volte che no, non aveva bisogno d'aiuto, e no, non era pericoloso lasciarla sola con l'Altus, alias una possibile spia nemica, finalmente raggiunse un'altura vicino al piccolo lago. Sotto un pino, le cui fronte avevo impedito alla neve di depositarsi, mise seduto l'uomo con la schiena poggiata contro il tronco e si sedette al suo fianco. Solo allora s'accorse d'avere il fiatone, non era br/stata esattamente una passeggiata considerando la neve e il peso non indifferente dell'uomo. Guardò avanti, il sole era appena sorto oltre le cime delle montagne, la neve brillava sotto i suoi raggi, tutt'intorno regnava un'atmosfera quasi magica. Fece un profondo respiro e il profumo dei pini le inebriò la testa, ricordò le foreste dei Liberi Confini, foreste che aveva percorso in lungo e in largo, cacciando insieme ai propri amici, scoprendo piccole meraviglie in solitudine e difendendo il clan dalle incursione nemiche. Così era cresciuta, così desiderava tornare a vivere … ma ora … perché gli occhi erano diventati umidi ?

" Luthien …"

Sobbalzò voltandosi di lato. Dorian l'osservava dall'alto, la testa piegata contro la spalla scoperta, negli occhi socchiusi le iridi avevano assunto una colorazione chiara, simile ai germogli appena sbocciati, ma nonostante quella bellezza strabiliante un brivido di suggestione le percorse la schiena. Era sempre successo così di fronte di possessori di magia. Forse, pensò, lo sguardo dei maghi, esclusi gli adepti della calma, era in grado di penetrare gli animi altrui, di comprenderne con facilità emozioni e paure.

" … Hai fatto un brutto sogno ? " chiese dolcemente.

Non poteva mentire, non era mai stata brava a farlo, e anche riuscendoci non sarebbe servito a nulla visto l'insistenza dell'altro.

" … Si. " rispose abbassando il capo.

" Uhm … almeno tu possiedi vie meno distruttive e … romantiche per evadere. "

Luthien capì a cosa si riferiva e intuiva il motivo dietro le recenti avventure alcoliche : Dorian si sentiva in colpa, in colpa per non essere riuscito a proteggere il proprio mentore dai folli piani dei venatori, una scelta, quella di Gereon Alexius, dettata dal comprensibile desiderio di salvare il figlio Felix contaminato dai prole oscura e destinato quindi alla morte. Nel silenzio che seguì osservò il compagno con la coda dell'occhio, intento a contemplare il proprio vero, da qualsiasi angolo lo si guardasse Dorian Pavus traspariva sensualità da ogni centimetro corporeo, dettaglio che egli stesso adorava ribadire con frasi colorite, e ben consapevole di ciò aveva rifiutato l'invito di alcune signorine alla taverna, notizia che aveva subito fatto il giro dell'intero villaggio. In molti quindi erano inclini a credere avesse già donato il cuore a qualche donna o fosse già promesso in sposo a una dama dell'Impero, ma loro avevano parlato a lungo e dalla ferma frase " non ho intenzione di passare il resto dell'esistenza in una gabbia d'oro affianco di una sciacquetta ", aveva percepito un totale disinteresse verso l'intero universo femminile. Il che in parte era un vero peccato. Preferenze a parte, con lui aveva una certa affinità, soprattutto era l'unico che la trattava con franchezza e in maniera diretta, soprattutto senza porre domande idiote sulla cultura e gli dei dalish come aveva fatto Josephine o idolatrarla all'inverosimile come Solas.

" Cosa hai sognato ? " chiese rompendo il silenzio.

" … Il giorno in cui il mio guardiano mi affidò la missione. Il mio compito originale ... era di spiare l'incontro e riferirne la decisione al clan … e poi sono successe … "

" … Cose brutte. " s'affrettò a concludere l'uomo.

" … Si … cose brutte. In effetti ... se fossi stata un'umana credente in Andraste tutto questo sarebbe stato più facile… "

Dorian non aveva pronunciato la frase con superiorità, anzi la sua voleva essere una semplice constatazione. Constatazione corrispondente alla pura verità, che come tale si abbatte come un macigno sopra l'elfa. In effetti anche ponendo " vera " l'esistenza di Andraste, la santa avrebbe potuto scegliere qualcuno più affine al suo credo, se avesse scelto un'umana credente il nuovo Araldo sarebbe stato visto con più fiducia e sicurezza. Invece intorno a lei si creava sempre un'aura restia e persino Cullen, Josephine, Leliana e Cassandra finivano per manifestarla. Proprio quella sottile diffidenza aveva fatto crescere il seme del dubbio e dell'inadeguatezza. Luthien Lavellan era sempre stata sicura di tutto, ma adesso doveva decidere del destino del mondo. Al pensiero gli occhi divennero nuovamente lucidi e una morsa strinse il petto. Un'immagine balenò nella mente : la foresta in fiamme, degli uomini con armature sporche di sangue e le sua urla che risuonano tra le braccia del guardiano mentre due figure si allontanano. Il cuore si fece pesante e non pote impedire a tremiti di scuoterla violenti.

" Forse … non … non lo so. mormorò abbassando il capo. … Non so più nulla … ho sempre desiderato che le cose cambiassero per gli elfi, ma le vie della vita sono tante e io ho scelto di proteggere il mio clan … adesso … tutto questo … è troppo grande, ma non ho altra scelta … devo restare con l'Inquisizione, esserne la guida … però …. desidero tornare a casa … io … "

Lacrime calde scesero sulle guance, poi all'improvviso qualcosa le afferrò le spalle. Non ebbe tempo di reagire, perché l'attimo dopo si ritrovò il viso infossato nel petto del mago, la schiena serrata tra le forti braccia.

" Do … Dorian ? " esclamò in un vano tentativo di allontanarlo.

" Non-non fraintendere okay ? " rispose repentino aumentando la stretta … " odio vedere le persone piangere e … e a volta l'unica cura è un bell'abbraccio, no ? "

Stava per controbattere, in fondo rimaneva un essere femminile attratta dall'universo maschile, ma la frase morì in gola. Richiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare a quell'abbraccio. Lenti i dolori abbandonarono il corpo e la mente si svuotò da preoccupazioni e paure. Tutto venne sostituito da un vuoto che portava con sé un'inaspettata leggerezza e serenità. Si sentì al sicuro e nel lieve tepore volle approfondire il contatto ... udì il cuore di Dorian battere calmo. Un abbraccio ... a volte non esisteva magia migliore. Non capì quanto tempo passò, fu una carezza dell'altro fra suoi capelli a destarla dall'incantesimo.

" … Ricordi cosa ti dissi al nostro primo incontro ? " chiese Dorian pacato.

Ripensò a quando era entrata nella chiesa di Redcliffe, a lui intento a uccidere un demone col bastone, ripensò alla sua determinazione nel voler fermare Gereon Alexius.

" … Che io non dubitavo di te, al contrario dei miei compagni ? "

" Esatto … non hai dubitato di chi poteva essere facilmente scambiato per un nemico. Perchè ? "

" … Perché l'ho percepito, ho ... percepito la verità nelle tue parole. "

" Se fossi stata un'umana credente in Andraste avresti avuto il medesimo comportamento ? "

Non aveva bisogno di rifletterci, ma le parole uscirono con difficoltà.

" … No, anzi non … non avrei esitato a ucciderti o imprigionarti. "

Di risposta l'Altus la strinse ancora più forte e questa volta la dalish non riuscì a non arrossire.

" Io mi fido di te Luthien. Tu ... non hai pregiudizi o preconcetti verso nessuno, e questo ti permettere di vedere ciò che agli altri è celato. Non so se stati i tuoi dei o Andraste stessa a farti questo dono, ma era destino … solo tu riuscirai a cambiare le cose. Senza di te … tutti sarebbero perduti, sei riuscita a unire le persone più diverse. I tuoi consiglieri, Varric, Cassandra, il Toro di Ferro, Sera, Blackwall … ti hanno seguito perché hanno posto fiducia in te, credimi e … certe sottigliezze scompariranno, dagli solo un po' di tempo. "

Poi l'uomo s'abbassò ancora, Luthien ne sentì il respiro sopra l'orecchio. Questa volta arrossì vistosamente scordandosi il discorso per un attimo.

" Sei forte e ricorda non sei sola. Vedrai … insieme risolveremo tutto questo. "

Luthien sgranò gli occhi mentre le parole fluivano veloci andando a riempire il vuoto. Adesso tutto appariva più chiaro, o forse no, forse la risposta era sempre stata vicino, seppellita da paure e ansie, Dorian l'aveva soltanto tirata fuori. Ripensò agli eventi che avevano sconvolto la sua esistenza, ai dolori e alle sofferenze e alle avventure che nel bene e nel male aveva vissuto affianco di compagni leali. Era forte, ma senza Dorian e gli altri non ce l'avrebbe fatta, senza di lei loro si sarebbero perduti. Un'eco del cambiamento … come aveva predetto il guardiano. Sorrise e ricambiò l'abbraccio.

" Grazie Dorian. "

" No. Grazie a te. Se non mi avessi accolto nell'Inquisizione io … adesso mi ritroverei in un villaggio sperduto ad affogare i fallimenti nell'alcool. "

Si scostò e i suoi occhi viola andarono a incontrare gli altri, verdi e velati da una sottile tristezza.

" Ora non essere così drastico. " ribatte e nel tono sentì le energie ritornare potenti e positive.

" No … fidati è così. "

" Uhm … non mi piace vederti così … "

Nei due secondi successivi poggiò la mani sopra le guance dell'Altus, gli indici proprio sui baffi, infine tirò. Probabilmente anche i demoni nell'Oblio sentirono l'urlo che scaturì, non di meno la reazione difensiva fu delle più giustificate : l'elfa si ritrovò distesa sul terreno con sopra un Dorian Pavus dolorante e arrabbiato, il viso contratto in un disperato tentativo di trattenere le lacrime. Sicuramente molto meglio dell'espressione precedente.

" Non … non-farlo-mai-più … intesi ? "

" Lo farò se prometti di non dire più sciocchezze simili. "

" … Okay promesso. "

" Perfetto. " annunciò trionfale.

Ricevette un'occhiata sbieca, se c'era una cosa che un mago intelligente e sarcastico non sopportava erano le sconfitte.

" Anche tu mi devi promettere una cosa … "

" Sentiamo … "

" Devi promettere d'impegnarti di più col nostro comandante templare. "

Il solo sentir nominare, anche se non direttamente, Cullen Rutherford bastò a mandarla nel panico. Non sapeva perché, ma fin dal primo momento, in cui loro sguardi si erano incrociati sulla strada per il Conclave distrutto, aveva provato una strana sensazione, talmente strana che aveva deciso di evitare l'uomo il più possibile, e soprattutto di non pensarci troppo.

" M-mi spieghi cosa c'entra Cullen ora ?! "

" … Lo prendo come un sì. " rispose l'altro alzandosi e osservandola.

" Parla … "

" Oh … riecco il nostro intrepido Araldo ..." la canzonò avviandosi verso Haven. … " però niente da fare, dovresti sapere che non mollo la presa così facilmente. "

" Ti ho detto di parlare …"

Luthien s'alzò e lo raggiunse mentre la risata di Dorian riempiva l'aria. br/ Nonostante la crescente rabbia si sentiva di nuovo viva come lo era stata nelle foreste in cui era vissuta. Doveva ancora affrontare innumerevoli difficoltà, ma non era sola, al suo fianco c'erano persone forti e un pochino folli. Cullen rientrava ampiamente sia tra i problemi sia tra le persone forti e folli, anche per lui presto o tardi dovrà pensare a una soluzione. Non adesso però, un nuovo giorno era sorto su Haven e tra poco tutti i suoi abitanti avranno un valido motivo per festeggiare.

Fine Capitolo 1

Angolo Autrice :

Buonasera a tutti ! Premetto che non credevo di poter riuscire a pubblicare una fic sul mondo videoludico. XD soprattutto su una serie come quella di DA. XD

Ho giocato a tutti i capitoli, solo non ho finito il due, come immagino sarà successo a molti. Cmq devo dire che questo nuovo capitolo mi sta prendendo tanto tanto, specie per via dei personaggi e dei vari intrecci sia amorosi e non, che si creano tra di loro. Non si sarà capito, ma adoro il personaggio di Dorian ^^, è simpatico e uno dei personaggi più incisivi all'interno del gioco. Nella mia partita cercherò, come nella fic, di farlo diventare il best friend della mia Inquisitrice Luthien che nel frattempo tenterà di capire cosa prova verso Cullen.

Inoltre ci saranno tante altre cosine in mezzo, ma cercherò di fare capitoli simil brevi come questo e il più possibile autoconclusi, ma legati da alcun fili conduttori. Gli aggiornamenti richiederanno molto tempo, per ovvie ragione, e in particolare per ma mia mania di esplorare da cima a fondo ogni nuova area di gioco.

Grazie per aver letto questo primo.

LoD


End file.
